The present invention relates to a ligand for peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor, and a composition for preventing and/or improving Insulin Resistance Syndrome (e.g., type-II diabetes mellitus, hyperinsulinemia, dyslipidemia, obesity, hypertension and arteriosclerotic cardiovascular disease) comprising the ligand for peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor as an active agent.